Carry Me Home
by GreenEmeraldGirlxoxo
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi's wedding is approaching and Hikaru is putting on a brave face. He takes his frustration out at the bar and an unexpected visitor brings him home. Will feelings be revealed or are they just meant to be left alone?
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the thing, I'm a Tama/Haru shipper, and have yet to write a story solely based on the two. I have a sort of soft spot for Hika/Haru so that's what you're getting. Got the idea from listening to **_**We Are Young.**_** It has some romance in it. So, enjoy this two/shot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club**

**[+-+] ~(~)~**

Haruhi relaxed into the plush cushions of the purple velvet chaise lounge chair. Mei was in the washroom, adding another layer of lipstick. Haruhi flipped through the leather bound book, images of dresses, cakes and flowers flooded her brain.

She groaned and slammed the book closed, throwing it on the table. Tamaki had proposed to her four months ago, and she rejected him. She said no the first two times; making the third time their charm. When Haruhi finally said yes, Tamaki was ecstatic and hugged her tightly. They were well into planning for the wedding now, set two months later, the two months that were approaching far too fast.

Her eyes closed for a moment, and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

**[-+-] ~(~)~**

Hikaru smiled, a bitter thing, stretching across his face. Tamaki was getting jittery, and called all the former Host club members—excluding Haruhi—to his office.

"So you called us here for _what_ reason exactly, tono?" Hikaru asked, barely covering the cynical tone in his voice. Tamaki paced behind his desk, running his fingers through his hair every few moments.

Kyoya snapped his black book shut and adjusted his glasses, "Tamaki, sit down for Christ's sake! You're creating a draft."

Tamaki paused, turning his stressed bluish eyes towards the group, "What if I mess something up and she leaves me? I can't lose her, don't you understand?"

"Pacing around like an idiot won't solve things, Tamaki. If you weren't sure Haruhi was going to stay with you, why did you ask her to marry you? Three times if I might add." Kyoya said, waving his hand towards the stacks of unfinished paper work.

Hikaru shook his head slowly, "Yeah, tono, Haruhi wouldn't have said yes if she loved you." {_Why am I helping him?_}

Tamaki smiled tiredly, "You are probably right, Hikaru. Thank you."

Hikaru forced a smile and Kaoru pursed his lips, "If all you needed was for us to confirm Haruhi's feelings for you, why did you call us here? I mean, couldn't you have just _asked _Haruhi? You do live together, so what's the problem?"

Tamaki blanched and Kyoya sighed, "You just set him off again, Kaoru." Kaoru laughed nervously and Tamaki threw his hands up.

"You are certainly correct, Kaoru! Why didn't I just ask Haruhi myself? Well, for one thing, I simply couldn't!" Tamaki said raggedly, rubbing his chin.

"And why would _that _be, tono?" Hikaru asked, curious to know the problem Tamaki was facing. Even if he did hold slight resentment towards the older man, Tamaki was still his friend, if not close acquaintance.

"Last night when I went to insinuate things with Haruhi, _sexually,_ she brutally informed me she was menstruating and kicked me out of the room to sleep on the couch! Antoinette didn't even bother to join me, preferring to stay with Haruhi instead! Does that answer your question, Hikaru?" Tamaki said, rather harshly, and flopped down in his chair. "Maybe I should just call the whole thing off."

Kyoya rolled his eyes, "Don't do something that stupid, Tamaki. Calling off the wedding would do nothing to help the situation at hand. If you're in the dog house, work it out with Haruhi. She's a reasonable girl; things will go according to plan." Honey and Mori shook their heads at the nature of the conversation.

"One can only hope." Tamaki muttered, a grave tone to his voice.

**[+-+] ~(~)~**

Mei and Haruhi were choosing dresses, Mei demanding on a purple bridesmaid dress.

"Mei that dress would ruin the colour scheme of the wedding! It's supposed to be black, gold and blue." Haruhi explained, groaning and running her hands through her now just under her shoulder blades length hair.

Mei had been confused to why Haruhi had chosen those colours in the first place. Haruhi although, refused to elaborate and insisted on those colours even if her life depended on it.

"Fine," Mei sighed, "can I have a black bridesmaid dress then?"

Haruhi shook her head, "No, definitely not. I was thinking more along the lines of a soft blue."

"Blue is so not my colour!" Mei all but wailed and Haruhi rubbed her temples.

"Mei, please, whose wedding is this again? At your wedding, I'll wear any colour you throw at me. Now, find a pale blue dress, I have a case to work on and I have a feeling Tamaki will be home soon." Haruhi gestured to the large pile of papers on her desk, indicating she needed to finish them soon.

Mei sighed in defeat. "You win; I'll wear a blue dress." She pointed to a random picture and Haruhi smiled in approval. After all her years in the Host Club, Haruhi had learned to appreciate fashion in a sense, and knew what she wanted. The dress was a pale blue, made of silk that flowed in a delicate way ending at the models feet in a deep blue.

"Perfect. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a case to finish." The twenty-four year old all but rushed her friend out the door and sighed.

Settling down behind her desk, she prepared for a long work period ahead of her.

**[-+-] ~(~)~**

Hikaru blinked rapidly, stunned for a moment, lapsing into complete silence. He had gotten back to the office at a break neck pace, stopping only to pick up some commoners coffee, still a favourite of the old Host Club member. Hikaru wasn't positive of the exact reason he still drank the bitter substance, maybe because it still in a sense connected Hikaru to Haruhi.

He stared blankly at the computer, raking his brain for something logical to think of. He needed an idea, a spark to start him on his new fashion line he was designing. When nothing came to him, he growled in frustration and reached for his empty coffee mug.

"Damn."

**[+-+] ~(~)~**

Haruhi shook out her hand, which throbbed slightly from all the writing she was doing. When she began to write her name, the pen ran out of ink, and she finished her sentence with invisible ink.

"Damn." She growled, tossing the empty pen into the garbage can and took a sip of her luke-warm tea. Haruhi opened the drawer to her desk and noted with dissatisfaction that she was out of fountain pens.

She stood up, stretching and left her office, walking towards Tamaki's office. She knew he wasn't home, because if he was, he would have greeted her with a smile and a kiss. Neither of those things happened.

Haruhi plucked a fountain pen from his desk and went back to her office, knowing Tamaki would hardly notice if he was missing a pen. As soon as she sat back down in her chair, Haruhi divulged herself into work, skipping over dinner when the maids tried to bring it to her. She'd put off her client's case for a little over four days, and that was something Haruhi despised doing in her haste to be known as a top lawyer in Japan.

The clock ticked on, and Haruhi still had a bundle of work to be completed. Around ten o'clock, her eye lids started to droop, and she desperately fought off sleep deprivation.

**[-+-] ~(~)~**

When Hikaru arrived home that night to his pent house suite, he dreadfully wanted to collapse on the couch and sleep for hours on end. But he still had a job to do. He needed an inkling for his line and he needed a name.

Something itched at the back of his brain that he couldn't quite put his finger on, but ignored with a great deal of difficulty. He sat on the couch, typing and clicking fashion pages for even a trivial idea for him to come upon.

Hours passed, and yet Hikaru still could not find anything for his new product. Sighing in frustration, he closed the lid of his laptop with a satisfying slam and put it on the coffee table. Sleep was weighing on him heavily and before Hikaru could decipher what happened, he was out cold.

**[+-+] ~(~)~**

When Haruhi woke, the sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. She found it difficult to believe that somehow she magically transported to the bed she shared with Tamaki, until she noticed the blonde mop of hair peeking out of the sheets. Haruhi sighed and a ghost of a smile brushed her lips.

"Tamaki, how will I ever thank you?" She whispered, pinching a piece of his golden hair between her fingers. She felt guilty about the things she'd been doing to Tamaki lately, and wanted to make things right. Haruhi let go of his hair and yawned. She briefly wondered if she had actually finished her work from last night but pushed the thought aside.

Tamaki stirred and Haruhi gazed idly at his head. He sat up, sheet falling off his body, giving Haruhi an eye full of his toned body, not that she hadn't seen it before.

Tamaki grinned goofily at his fiancée and stifled a yawn, "Good morning, Haruhi."

"Good morning Tamaki, how was your sleep?" She questioned, like she did every morning.

"Pleasant," He leaned over to kiss her, "but it could have been better." Haruhi flushed and kissed him back.

"In your dreams," She said playfully, and Tamaki kissed her again.

Something, though bothered Haruhi in the back of her head, but she wasn't sure what.

**[-+-] ~(~)~**

Hikaru had over slept that morning, and rushed into work, dishevelled and all. His dark brown hair was all over the place and purple bags were under his golden eyes.

He was agitated over his lack of creativity, blaming previous fashion designers for using all the good ideas.

His mind raced as he finished off his fifth cup of commoners coffee that morning, trying to log into his computer.

Nothing seemed to be working for Hikaru that morning, and he almost sent his laptop flying if it weren't for his secretary walking in with the morning's meetings schedule.

**[+-+] ~(~)~**

For the first time in a week, Haruhi entered her office building, taking the elevator to her office. On her floor, she was informed that her meetings had been rearranged and moved to today's date. She was also told Otori Kyoya was here to speak with her and waiting in her office. Haruhi raised her brow slightly at that and went into her office, adjusting her black pin-striped pencil straight skirt. She walked in, heels clicking on the hard wood floor.

"Kyoya-sempai, this is a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Haruhi set her files down on her desk.

Kyoya gave her a calculating look, "Haruhi, I'm assuming as much that Tamaki was pleasant last evening?"

Surprise flittered across her face, "I'm not sure. I had fallen asleep before Tamaki had gotten home. Why do you ask?"

He waved off her question, and asked his own, "Why did you say yes to Tamaki on the third time he asked?"

Haruhi pursed her lips, "I don't see how that is any of your business Kyoya-sempai." With one look from him, Haruhi proceeded to tell him, "Well, the first time I believe I was too stunned to answer him properly. The second time he had asked, we were visiting his grandmother and she asked me for him. I said yes on the third time when he asked me in front of my mother's grave."

Kyoya nodded slowly, and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I see. Now, tell me Haruhi, do you want to marry Tamaki?"

She stared at him incredulously, "Of course I want to marry Tamaki!"

"It's not out of pity is it?" Kyoya asked cruelly and continued, "I know Tamaki is a complete idiot, but he's a good person. Are you sure you're marrying him for the right reasons?"

Haruhi couldn't believe this! Kyoya had _supported_ their relationship from the very beginning, and he was saying this?

"I'm offended Kyoya, that you would even insinuate such a thing." She huffed, signalling to his book, "You should know very well out of all of us that I love Tamaki very much and am _not_ doing this out of sympathy. If you'd please, I have work to do."

Kyoya took the hint and stood up, "Very well, Miss. Fujioka." At the door, Kyoya faltered, "I should just let you know, Tamaki believes you'll leave him in the future." And Haruhi's sempai was gone.

She narrowed her eyes at the door. Could Tamaki be doubting the very foundation of their relationship? If so, she needed to speak with him as soon as possible to sort out the problem once and for all.

Haruhi picked up the phone and dialled her secretary, "Cancel my meetings for the rest of the day and reschedule my clients for tomorrow. Push other clients further along the calendar but be sure to check which days' work for them. If the day they originally need is still required over-book me." Haruhi hung up without letting the women talk.

She dialled another number, and was answered with, "Suou Inc., Hikari speaking. How may I help you?"

Haruhi gazed at the diamond engagement ring and said, "It's Fujioka Haruhi, and I'd like to schedule an urgent meeting with Suou-san."

"I'm sorry, miss, his schedule is full."

"Tell him I'm on my way." Haruhi hung up and left her office, readying herself to speak with her fiancée about the issue at hand. . .

**[-+-] ~(~)~**

Hikaru lobbed his stapler across the room, sending it flying into the face of his brother, Kaoru. Hikaru froze, completely astonished by what he just did.

Kaoru rubbed his face, "Ouch, Hikaru. You sure do have an arm on you." When Hikaru had died his hair, they had been less close, and after high school, the brotherly love act died.

He laughed, "Sorry Kaoru, I'm just extremely on edge lately. I can't seem to come up with a design."

Kaoru smiled, and sat in the chair in front of Hikaru's desk, "No worries. You haven't really been out lately. Maybe a night on the town will do you some good, Hikaru. Just a night to relax and un-wind from the whole stress of work and as if to add insult to injury, tono and Haruhi's wedding is approaching quickly."

Hikaru flinched and massaged his temples, "Not helping, Kaoru."

Kaoru held up his hands in defense, "It's the truth, Hikaru. You pretend like it's not happening, like tono and Haruhi aren't in love so you can hold to the small hope of her loving you back."

He glanced at his younger brother sharply, "That was cruel, even for you, Kaoru."

The younger twin smiled mockingly, "The truth hurts, Hikaru. I have to get going. Nice seeing you." Hikaru watched as his brother left the office and he felt cold. Since graduating from high school, Kaoru had gotten more blunt and vicious when saying things. Changing his hair colour did more than just change Hikaru, it changed Kaoru as well.

**[+-+] ~(~)~**

Haruhi held her composure while waiting in the elevator to reach the top floor of Suou Inc. If Kyoya had been telling the truth, Haruhi wasn't sure how upset she'd be with Tamaki for not coming to just _talk _to her.

Tamaki's blonde secretary tried to stop her when she walked past, eyes locked on Tamaki's door.

"Please, miss! He's in a meeting!" Hikari called panicked and stumbled over her feet in attempt to reach Haruhi.

It was already too late. Haruhi had already thrown open the doors to Tamaki's office. Equal amounts of surprise greeted her when the doors slammed against the hinges.

"I tried to stop her, but—" Hikari was silenced and the men in the room chattered tensely.

The great Host club king was at loss of words, "I—Haruhi what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk Tamaki." She stated, face blank but her eyes raged. She was extremely mad at the moment and if Tamaki wouldn't listen, all hell would break loose.

Tamaki cleared his throat and loosened his collar, "Right. Men, would you please wait outside for the moment. When I'm finished in here then can we continue the meeting."

{_He really has grown up, hasn't he?_} The men shuffled out of the room, sending curious glances towards the couple. Once the door shut, Tamaki gave her an apprehensive look. "What is it, Haruhi?"

"Kyoya-sempai visited me today," She began, tone like a sheet of ice, "he told me you believed I would leave you in the future."

Tamaki growled for a moment, "I only believed so because it took you three times to say yes Haruhi! _Three!_ I thought you were afraid of commitment!" He was pacing again, pulling his fingers through his hair, it was almost mechanical how he did it.

"Why would I be afraid of commitment, Tamaki? You and I both know I'm just as into this relationship as _you_ are!" Haruhi composed herself and smoothed her skirt.

Tamaki whirled around and faced her, "Do you want the truth, Haruhi?"

"My God yes! That's all I _ever_ want from you Tamaki, just the complete and utter truth." Haruhi shook her head slowly, hoping this crazy charade would be over with soon.

He continued in his gait towards her, and gripped her shoulders, "I was so afraid that you would leave me because of me having to ask three times. So, I had wondered if we should have just called the wedding off." Haruhi's heart skipped a beat or two. She couldn't see straight anymore and there were suddenly two Tamaki's.

"I need some air." She gasped, pushing away from the man she loved.

Tamaki opened his mouth to say something—_anything _at that point, but she wouldn't hear it.

Haruhi held up her left palm, telling him to stop, "If I'm not home tonight, I'm with my dad. Don't wait for me because if I'm not home, I'm staying the night with my dad. Good day, Tamaki." She slammed his office doors and stormed off, glaring murderously at anyone who so looked at her wrong.

**[-+-] ~(~)~**

Hikaru still couldn't get over the fact that he wasn't able to piece any ideas together for a _freaking _clothing line. It was absurd. He was beyond pissed, if anything, he was downright furious all because of a stupid fashion show coming up in three months and his dead-line happened to be in a week.

He buried his face in his sweaty palms and cursed loudly. What good was he in the fashion industry if he couldn't _do _anything? His mind drifted away from work, onto a few pressing topics. Tamaki's idiocy, Haruhi, what Kaoru had said, and Haruhi… After all these years, Hikaru had yet to get over the extremely blunt and oblivious women who'd been one of the first people to know which one he was. (With a few minor exceptions to the problem he's had forever of course.) He still did love Haruhi, wanting what was best for her and ultimately her happiness.

He eyed the clock, the hands reading seven-thirty. Hikaru pursed his lips in thought, and then stood up, roughly knocking his chair over. There was a new shine in his eyes.

"Yes, Kaoru, I think I will take you up on your suggestion." The budding young fashion designer left his office, bee-lining for a night club.

**[+-+] ~(~)~**

Haruhi unlocked the door to her father's apartment, a little disappointed her father wasn't there. Ranka Fujioka was a busy man—woman—who worked at the 'tranny' bar for a living. Haruhi was positive he was out at work.

She stood in the doorway awkwardly, not being used to the same apartment anymore since she moved into the luxurious Suou mansion. A few more moments passed, when she finally relaxed and took off her shoes, slipping her feet in the sunny yellow slippers. Haruhi closed the door and went straight to the kitchen, turning on lights as she went. If she was going to be intruding in on her father, she might as well have made tea and dinner.

While the tea heated on the stove, Haruhi went to chopping vegetables she found in the fridge. She had already put the rice on in the cooker and was going to make a fast-cook stew. It had been a long time since Haruhi had actually cooked. That was one of the many perks living at the Suou mansion. It was only four, and Ranka wouldn't be home until at least seven.

Haruhi hummed lightly, a chirpy tune, shoving all thoughts of Tamaki into a drawer in her mind, locking it for now.

**[-+-] ~(~)~**

Hikaru pushed through the sweaty masses of the club, looking for the bar. He needed to relax before he could have any fun at all.

He noticed almost immediately that women from all over were checking him out as he walked by. A wave of relaxation seeped through him and he smirked. {_This was going to be an interesting evening._}

The bartender gave Hikaru a curious look, "You look down, boy."

"It's nothing." He grunted back, gazing at the labels of booze behind the man.

The bartender handed Hikaru a glass of martini, "You can tell Ernie anything. Ernie hears many things and never tells a soul." Hikaru was mildly amused to find the man talked in third person and was named Ernie.

"Well, too be frank, Ernie, the girl I love is marrying one of my close friends." He spat the words 'close friend' and drank a moderate amount of the martini. The music boomed in his ears, and he sighed.

"That's how it always is. Ernie knows from experience what heart-ache feels like. Maybe that's why Ernie makes such a great bartender." Ernie grinned cockily and Hikaru forced a smile.

"I love her. Her name is Haruhi, and she's the loveliest creature I've ever met. If only she loved me back…" Hikaru said wistfully, stirring the olive in the clear liquid.

"Like Ernie said, you can tell Ernie anything." Ernie patted Hikaru's head and offered him a second drink. And that was how Hikaru poured his heart out to the bartender—whose real name turned out to be Frank—managing to drink seven different drinks.

**[+-+] ~(~)~**

Ranka was given the surprise of his life when he saw his daughter standing in the kitchen cooking and humming.

"Haruhi, dear, what are you doing here?" Ranka asked, confused by the presence of his child.

She smiled softly, "I just wanted to see you, dad. It's nothing terribly special." Being the father he was, he saw right through her lie.

"Haruhi… what happened? Did Tamaki hurt you?" She stopped smiling, completely frozen.

When her father had walked through the door, Haruhi automatically knew he would see through her façade. "Too be honest, dad, he did."

Flames appeared in Ranka's pupils and he snarled, "What?"

As she retold her tale, Ranka's tick mark had grown so large, it almost covered his head.

After Haruhi calmed her father down, she served them food. The night wore on, the two family members chatting about innocent things such as work and the price on fish lately.

Haruhi was washing dishes with Ranka, him washing her drying when her cell phone rang.

"Excuse me for a minute, dad." He smiled and waved her off. Haruhi dried her hands on the dish towel and checked the caller ID. It was Hikaru. How odd, he never called her at nine, especially of late. There must have been a logical reason, and she answered.

The first thing she heard was awfully loud music. "Hikaru?"

"_Haruhi!_" He screamed into the phone, and she pulled it away from her ear, "_you'll never guess where I am!"_

{Great,} she thought {he's drunk dialling me.} "I have one guess Hikaru," She started dryly; "you're in a club aren't you?"

"_How did you know_?" He demanded, completely smashed. Haruhi sunk into a cushion in the living room, and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, I don't know Hikaru. My first clue was probably the obnoxiously loud music." Sarcasm dripped from her voice and she sighed in-audibly.

"_Haruhi_," He was serious now, and his voice sent shivers down her spine, "_I need you._"

"_What_**?**" Haruhi nearly dropped her phone from surprise once he uttered those words.

"_I need you to pick me up. I spent all my money and drove here from work." _Hikaru was almost pitiful. He sounded like an abused puppy with nowhere left to go.

"What about Kaoru? Why can't he help you?"

He'd grown angry by this point, "_I already told you! I need you, Haruhi! Please help me."_

Those last three words got to her, somewhere deep inside. "Okay. Where are you, Hikaru? Which club are you at?" She added, not wanting to upset Hikaru any further.

"_Black Rose."_ The line went dead. Haruhi stood up and almost knocked Ranka over who was bringing in ice cream.

"Where are you going?" He called after her.

"Sorry dad, my friend needs my help. Ice cream's going to have to wait!" Haruhi had a feeling that by the time she got back—if she got back—the ice cream would be melted or eaten.

**[-+-] ~(~)~**

He slumped on the bar seat, snoozing lightly on the table.

**[+-+] ~(~)~**

Haruhi weaved in and out of traffic, a bad emotion welling up in the pit of her stomach.

**[-+-] ~(~)~**

"I need you."

**[+-+] ~(~)~**

She managed to squeeze her way into the club, and needed to find a way to Hikaru. At times like this, she almost wished he kept his hair colour the same as Kaoru's.

Haruhi pushed past people, completely out of place since she was still wearing her work clothes, tripping ever so often.

She was panting lightly by the time she reached the bar. The bartender eyed her.

"Can Ernie help you miss?" Ernie—Frank—asked kindly, cleaning a glass with a rag.

"I'm looking for Hikaru." Haruhi mentally berated herself for saying that. Why would he know Hikaru's name?

"He's over there." Ernie—Frank—gestured to the lump that was Hikaru. Haruhi gave a nod of thanks and rushed over to him.

Once Haruhi had approached Hikaru, she saw how much he was in shambles. His clothes were rumpled, his hair was everywhere and purple, bruise like bags hung under his eyes.

"Oh Hikaru, what have you done to yourself?" She muttered to herself, not realizing Hikaru was awake and could hear her.

"Don't you mean what you've done to me?" His voice was faint and he tried to smirk at her, but failed miserably.

"Hikaru…" Haruhi trailed off, remembering how many times she'd rejected him in the past.

"I love you, Haruhi." Hikaru declared and then he kissed her.

**Wow, this was longish. Sorry if it got boring at any part. Feel free to point that out. The second and final chapter should be out soon I believe. Drop a review if you'd like.**

**~Emerald~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. There is nothing for me to say, nor is there anything for me to keep you waiting for. Please enjoy.**

**WARNING: There is a LIME in this chapter, so just a heads up. I'm leaving it as T for now unless someone disagrees. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High school Host Club**

**[-+-]**

Once his lips touched Haruhi's, Hikaru's mind spun uncontrollably. {_What am I doing? This is Haruhi! Tono's fiancée!_} He almost pulled back, too, if it weren't from the added pressure he felt. Haruhi was kissing him back.

Her lips were soft and tasted like apples. Hikaru pulled her closer, and all his thoughts disappeared due to his intoxicated state. Her body was more petite now that he was holding her, but she was curvier then he'd expected.

Hikaru caught her lower lip between his teeth, and bit it lightly. Haruhi's warm finger tips danced along his forearms.

**[+-+]**

Haruhi couldn't believe she was kissing Hikaru back. She felt ashamed she was abusing Tamaki's memory in such away, but the man in her arms was quickly, like a burning fire, rid her of the thoughts. At this moment in time, all Haruhi wanted was Hikaru even if that meant losing a piece of her self-respect.

Their tongues met, and a bit of the alcohol haze Hikaru had was seeping through the young brunette's body. How clichéd to be 'hooking' up in a bar.

{_How can something so wrong feel so right?_}

**[-+-]**

The kisses grew steamier by the second, and Hikaru broke away so he could breathe. His golden eyes took in the beautiful women before him, and he knew he _needed _Haruhi. He needed her like how a fish needs water. Haruhi was his air, soul and heart.

Slowly, her eyes opened, and a coy smile spread across her lips. {_I wonder if she gives Tamaki the same expression._} Her perfect lips were just _so_ damned red that Hikaru had to kiss her again.

He slid his hand into hers, lacing their fingers together as he tugged her towards the back rooms, lips never leaving hers.

The walk to the room seemed to take eternity as the lovers approached the door, tripping over each other in the haste to get to the bed. The door locked behind them, as Hikaru backed Haruhi up to the bed.

They fell on the crumpled sheets, tangling their limbs together, as Hikaru's kisses grew hungrier and more desperate. His long fingers worked mechanically to un-button the blouse, as Haruhi gave a small mewl.

Hikaru pushed Haruhi's arms through the sleeves of the silk shirt, and removed it completely from her body.

**[+-+]**

Haruhi's cheeks coloured when she realized that he had taken off her shirt and was now eyeing her torso appreciatively. His hot hands were resting on the flat of her stomach, as the left hand moved up her body, fingers brushing underneath her bra.

**[-+-]**

Hikaru's head spun, his fingertips seemed to ignite her skin. She withered under his touch. He couldn't believe he had this _goddess _underneath him, wanting his touch.

**[+-+]**

Their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle with over 1000 pieces to choose from.

{_All that matters tonight is Hikaru. Tonight, I'm not Fujioka Haruhi, budding lawyer and fiancée of Suou Tamaki. Tonight, he isn't Hitachiin Hikaru, huge fashion designer in Japan. Tonight, we are just 'Haruhi' and 'Hikaru'._}

**[-+-] **

Stars filled his vision and from that moment, Hikaru couldn't tell left from right, as he fell asleep, never wanting the night to end.

**[+-+]**

Haruhi waited until she was positive Hikaru was asleep. She pulled the sheet over her breasts, and ran her hand through her hair. Regret soon followed, and she swallowed thickly. The ring on her finger seemed to weigh her completely down, making her almost want to just up and leave.

All the lust Haruhi had felt before flew out the window once he fell asleep. She couldn't remember if he had used a condom, if she had the morning after pill, if she took her birth-control pill that morning. Her cell phone buzzed beside her, jolting her from her daze.

It was Tamaki. Emotions swelled in her, as a lump bigger than a baseball formed in her throat.

_1 message received _

_From: Suou Tamaki_

_SMS: Haruhi, I'm so sorry. For everything. For doubting our relationship, for doubting my love for you, your love for me. Listen, if you'll ever forgive me, and I won't hate you if you don't, can we talk? I still want to have the wedding, and if you will, would you walk down the aisle and be my bride? I wish you were here. I love you. _

_Date: 03 / 06 / 12_

_Time: 2:36 A.M _

"Oh god." Haruhi muttered, as her heart clenched tightly in her chest. {_Tamaki, how could I do this to you?_}

Hikaru rolled over, breathing like it was completely natural to be with Haruhi like this. His voice was faint, as he murmured, "Haruhi."

She needed to get him home soon before she couldn't drive. Haruhi dressed as quietly as she could, and checked her purse for the morning after pill. She found it and took it dry. It wasn't like she didn't want kids, she just didn't want them _now._

Haruhi managed to get Hikaru's pants, shoes and shirt on. She whispered in his ear that she needed to get him home, and he stirred under her touch. He was drowsy, but at least he could stumble so she wouldn't have to support his entire weight. With his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist, she got them to her car and buckled him in.

He grumbled something, falling back into his slumber. He was so handsome; looking like his was sixteen again. Haruhi touched his cheek, and felt how smooth his skin felt under hers, almost like a baby. She shook her head and closed the door. His cheek pressed against the window and she slid into the driver's side.

She found Hikaru's place in thirty minutes, and helped him out, after pulling him from his sleep again.

The doorman raised a brow at them, but when he saw who Haruhi was supporting, he offered his help to get the man upstairs. Haruhi nodded, and the doorman took the other side of Hikaru that she wasn't on, and helped her get him in the elevator.

Once the elevator dinged for Hikaru's private pent house suite, the doorman stayed in the elevator as Haruhi hauled him off. She gave the doorman a thanks and he left. Somehow, as if a miracle from the heavens occurred, Haruhi got Hikaru to the couch. She laid him down, and touched the crease on his forehead.

"Haruhi." He muttered, snuggling closer to her warmth.

Emotions swelled in Haruhi, but she knew what was best for her so damned if it hurt Hikaru. Not that she wanted that to happen, however she had to look out for herself as cruel as that sounded.

She leaned forward, and brushed her lips against his cheek. "I am so sorry, Hikaru." As guilt threatened to over throw her and take her hostage, Haruhi stood up and walked to the door, legs heavy like lead.

When the elevator dinged, she whispered once more before she left, "I really am sorry."

**[-+-]**

The next morning, Hikaru woke with a splitting headache, spitting curses left and right.

"That's the last time I take advice from Kaoru. Good morning Haruhi." Hikaru stopped himself from speaking further a pitiful grimace spread over his face. That's right. He'd slept with the women he loved last night, and he felt not pride, but overwhelming remorse.

He whipped out his cell phone, trying to ignore the pounding in his skull. Hikaru found Haruhi's number and dialled it. 

After the fourth ring, she answered, sounding groggy, "_Hello?_"

His mouth was instantly dry, "Haruhi, hi." A deafening silence passed between them. Hikaru swallowed all the anxiety he felt, trying to control the shaking in his hands.

"_Hikaru? Why are you calling me at six o'clock in the morning?_" She whispered, her voice sounding awfully cautious. From his side of the phone, he heard shuffling and the closing of a door.

"Why did you leave?" The question slipped from his lips before he could stop himself. He bit his lip, wondering if she was honestly going to answer.

**[+-+]**

She leaned against her bedroom door back at the Suou mansion, her knees shaking beneath her. How could she answer him without breaking his heart more?

Haruhi composed herself before she spoke, "I had to go home, Hikaru." {_This next part is going to make me a horrible person._} "I'm engaged Hikaru, last night… It's never going to happen again." She could literally see Hikaru freeze up.

What surprised her most was what happened next. He laughed. It sounded genuine, but like any good lawyer, Haruhi could hear the pain in it. "_I know. Don't worry, Haruhi, I won't tell anyone." _

A rush of emotions passed through Haruhi, as she was at a loss for words, "Thank you." {_That made me seem even more heartless._} "Listen, Hikaru, even though we'll never do _that _again, we'll always be very close." {_Roped into the friend category without saying he's in the friend category._}

"_I know._" He repeated, and she could hear the pseudo smile in his tone, "_Listen, I have to go, work and all. I'll talk to you later?_"

She swallowed the lump in her throat, "Yeah, talk to you later." The line went dead and Haruhi sighed inaudibly, the huge bubble of anxiety she had been feeling slowly emptied. She stood up straight, finding the strength to pull away from the door. She turned around, opening the door to her shared bedroom with Tamaki, walking in, calmer then she had been moments before.

Once she got Hikaru home that night, she sat in her car for twenty minutes, deciding whether she wanted to go home or back to her dads. After texting Tamaki for ten minutes, she finally resolved to drive home. As soon as the doors for the Suou mansion main building opened for her, Tamaki's arms had been around her, muttering apologies. Guilt flooded her as she held him, accepting his regrets, wishing she had never slept with Hikaru.

Tamaki was sitting up; a curious expression splayed on his face, hair a mess. "Who was that Haruhi?"

"It was Hikaru. He wanted to know if we had sent the invitations out yet." Haruhi wanted to slap herself, which she did mentally. {_Like that's believable._}

He raised an eyebrow, "He wanted to know if we sent out invitations at six in the morning?"

{_Busted_.} "He said he had to work early and was just… eager?" Haruhi said slowly, and he nodded at her, processing her fib.

Tamaki smiled brightly at her, melting her heart, "Why did you have to leave the room for that then? Come here, Haruhi." He patted the messy sheets.

A smile crossed her lips, as she pushed all thoughts of her affair to the back of her mind. Haruhi crawled onto the bed, and Tamaki pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

{_I'm sorry Hikaru._}

**[-+-]**

The phone smashed into the wall, shattering into pieces. Before he could even process what was happening, the table was flipped over, the coffee mugs that had stashed there splintering into parts, the coffee in them spilling and everything landed on his laptop. His designs for his new fashion line—what little he had of them—ruined by coffee and the laptop probably unusable now.

"Damnit." Hikaru bit back every other curse he felt like spitting, and roughly pulled his fingers through his hair. Nothing was going in the right direction for him. He felt utterly dreadful and broken. He could have had any women he wanted, but instead he still desired one of his best friend's fiancée. She drove him to the brink of insanity.

Then it hit him. Insanity… That would work. He could just pour all the emotions he felt towards Haruhi into his new clothing line, and there was his idea.

_Asylum._

**[+-+]**

**[One Month Later…]**

During the past month, Haruhi found herself drilling wedding plans into her head as well as Tamaki's. She hadn't really talked to Hikaru since their little rendezvous—affair—at the bar. She honestly didn't want to relive that. Although she had to admit, she did feel something towards the auburn haired man, she couldn't leave Tamaki. Her attraction to the blond was far too great.

She had sent out the invitations, only waiting for one more R.S.V.P and the last thing she needed to do was get her dress. And have the wedding.

"Haruhi!" Mei rushed into her friend's office, tears flowing down her cheeks.

The brunette stood up alarmed, "Mei, what's wrong?" The bleached blonde slumped in the chair; a loud, dramatic sob escaped her lips.

"Well, Ritsu and I have only been dating for a while, and last night, well, he cancelled our dinner! I think he might be cheating on me!" Mei wailed, and at the mention of cheating, a ball of guilt contracted in her stomach. Haruhi walked around to the other side of the table and rubbed Mei's arm.

"Mei, I've known Kasanoda since high school, and he isn't the type of guy to cheat so easily on a girl. Don't worry. He's probably planned something nice for you." Haruhi tried to sooth Mei's mind, as she patted her friends arm. Haruhi swallowed thickly, thinking of Tamaki.

"Oh, do you really think so, Haruhi?" Mei hugged the lawyer quickly and smiled, "To think you're giving me romance advice."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, forcing herself to relax, "Now is that what you're really here for?"

"Well, at first it was, but I'm dying to know, have you chosen your dress yet?" Her friend squealed, dapping at the tears on her cheeks with her fingers.

She sighed, exhausted by the whole ordeal and pulled out her huge black binder, flipping the pages. She landed on the page she had added many sticky notes to, and pointed at the dress. It was an off the left shoulder, long, slim fitting gown, pulled to the right hip and pinned there with a diamond.

"I'm going in for my second fitting today. Did you want to come?" Haruhi asked, completely removing any doubt Mei had about Kasanoda.

Mei gave her a horrified expression, "Of course I do! How dare you not ask me sooner!"

**[-+-]**

"Perfect! One more run from the top and we'll have it in the bag." Hikaru enthused, praising his models. After the night he had with Haruhi and the day after, he was immediately inspired for his new line. He entitled it, _Asylum_ for which he had felt like going to. Each outfit was stimulated by his feeling for Haruhi, his killer piece being _Vesania. _

{_MADNESS, INSANITY, CRAZYNESS.} _Hikaru always did like Latin.

The model wearing _Vesania _distinctly reminded him of Haruhi, but with sharp blue eyes instead of soft gold ones. She was a beauty. She wore a mock hospital dress, laced up in the back like a corset, with heeled boots, covered in black leather he casually ruined with acidic paint, parts of the boots had even melted through, leaving gaping holes. His main work was on the dress itself. Colours, patterns designs swirled on the garb, none of it actually making since, but it looked like a masterpiece. The models hair was everywhere and heavy black make-up smudged around her cobalt eyes, thick 'tear' lines down her cheeks. Her lips were painted a dangerously pale shade of pink. She looked insane, which is what Hikaru had wanted.

Kaoru clapped his brother on the shoulder, "Hikaru, I didn't know you had it in you! Where did you come up with the idea? It's brilliant."

A ghost of a smile played on the elder twins lips, "Someone showed me what it was truly like to be insane."

His face slipped into a frown, "You don't mean…?" Kaoru had, by this time figured out what his brother had been talking about. Haruhi.

"I do. Good thing she did though, or else I wouldn't have this amazing fashion line, would I?"

"No, I guess not…" Although extremely happy and proud of Hikaru, Kaoru couldn't help but feel uneasy. Haruhi really had done a number on the auburn haired man, much more then he really needed.

**[+-+]**

_Hitachiin Hikaru invites you to;_

_His newest fashion show, featuring such pieces as_

_Vesania, Amos, Impietas, and more. _

_Date: 25 / 07 / 12_

_Time: 8:00 P.M_

Haruhi's throat constricted when she noticed the Latin words. {_Vesania/MADNESS/INSANITY/CRAZYNESS. Amos/ LOVE/CUPIDON/ FONDNESS/AFFECTION/ADORATION/ATTACHMENT. Impietas/IMPIETY/ DISLOYALTY/PERFIDY/SACRILEGE/BETRAYAL/PROFANITY._} Self-centered as it sounded, Haruhi had a feeling he got his idea from her.

"Tamaki, did you want to go to Hikaru's fashion show tonight?" Haruhi asked her fiancée. They were at a restaurant in Tokyo, Genjikoh, a classic kaiseki, and very expensive. Their table was at the best place in the restaurant, having the best view of the Japanese garden that the building overlooked with an exquisite pond. They each had their kaiseki in front of them (an array of tiny portions incorporating seasonal ingredients.) Haruhi swirled her wine glass in front of her, the bottle itself held in the pitcher filled with ice.

"Hmm?" Tamaki brought the glass to his mouth, making even wine drinking look gorgeous. She could tell multiple women were looking at him right now. Tamaki, for how he seemed, could actually hold his alcohol better then she could.

She picked up a piece of her hiyashi-bachi, a chilled, lightly cooked vegetable that was only served in the summer, and chewed it. She slid the invitation across the table, and Tamaki picked it up, read it over.

He clapped, "We should. It would be a good way to support him." He ate his hiyashi-bachi and smiled at her sweetly. {_How could I have cheated on him?_}Then she thought of Hikaru. How did she honestly feel about him?

"Alright. After lunch I have plans with Mei to go shopping, I should be able to pick up a new dress. I don't have anything appropriate for this event." Haruhi said, as the waiter replaced her empty hiyashi-bachi plate and replaced it with naka-choko, a light, acidic soup.

"Then I'll just wear that suit I have for fancy occasions." Tamaki said, his smile growing with the second, filling up his glass with more wine.

**[-+-]**

It was ten minutes to the show, and Hikaru's palms were already starting to sweat. Japan's top fashion critiques would be here as well as his mother. And if Hikaru knew his friends, all of them would be there, even Haruhi. His heart leapt up into his throat at the prospect of seeing Haruhi.

"Hikaru! Look who we found." Kaoru said, popping his head into the backstage of the show. He pulled his twin out of the room and Hikaru was greeted by all of his friends and his mother. His mother hugged him tightly, whispering in his ear, "I'm so proud of you." She was in a body hugging crimson red Chinese styled dress with a slit up the right side, and a golden dragon wrapped around her torso and left leg.

He gave his mother a weak pat on the back, "Thanks."

Hikaru pulled away from his mother and eyed all his friends. Mitsukuni wore a black suit with a white tie covered in pink bunnies. His wife, Reiko was holding his hand, blushing slightly, dressed in all black. Takashi hovered in the back, dressed in a simple black suit and a black silk tie. Kyoya in a black suit with a dark purple tie, scribbling something in his black book, a jaded expression on his face. And finally, Haruhi and Tamaki. Haruhi was in a knee-length black dress with black straps pinned to the dress with diamonds and a silver necklace with a white rose hung around her neck. With Haruhi's hand in the crook of Tamaki's elbow, he stood next to her, hair swept and in a black suit with a white tie. Hikaru's jaw clicked at how amazing they looked next to each other.

"It looks like it's going to be an astonishing show." Haruhi gave him an encouraging smile. The lights flickered, "I guess this is our sign to go to our seats." Hikaru watched his friends and family walk away to find their seats and he went back behind the scenes. His heart thundered from seeing Haruhi.

His models left and returned and Hikaru could hear the applause rising with each new design. The noise was especially loud when _Vesania _went on display for the first.

After _Vesania _returned to him, he in turn walked onto the stage and bowed, pride filling him.

His gaze flittered up, and all of his friends, including family, were standing up cheering him on.

**[+-+]**

Haruhi had been, to say the least, blown away. It was amazing. Her favourite, like everyone else in the crowd, was _Vesania._ It was fabulous, a deep look into something insane. The whole line fit his title, _Asylum_.

She clapped, a swell of pride in her for Hikaru, as well as some other emotion she felt, but couldn't quiet put her finger on it. Tamaki's face was awed, as he cheered for his friend. The night was turning out to be perfect.

When Hikaru finally got to his friends, Haruhi couldn't help but reach over and give him a hug. "That was fantastic, Hikaru!"

"Thanks Haruhi, that means a lot to me." He gave her a light squeeze in return.

She was so glad they came out today. Seeing his brilliance made her so ecstatic, even though she was the cause for his whole inspiration.

**[-+-]**

During the after party, Hikaru was bombarded with questions, mostly about, 'how did you get your idea?' and 'what are you planning next?' He had no answers for them, claiming it was all a secret.

From where he was, he could see Haruhi dancing with Tamaki, her laughing up at him. {_I wish I was able to make Haruhi happy like that._}

_Vesania _swayed up to Hikaru, draping her arms over his shoulders, "Should we dance?"

Honestly, Hikaru felt like shrugging her off, but he didn't. He just nodded, and let the model start the dance.

It started off slow, but increased quickly, the dance becoming far too erotic. Hikaru pulled away from her, "I will only dance with you if you don't try to feel me up. My heart belongs to someone else." His gaze flickered to Haruhi, and the model followed his gaze.

She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "She will never love you." Before she then left Hikaru standing there, a glare on his handsome face. He already knew this, and she didn't have to rub it in his face.

**[+-+]**

**[One Month Later…]**

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Suou Tamaki and Fujioka Haruhi_

_On August 30__th__, 2012_

_At 4:30 P.M _

_**More information inside._

Haruhi sat in front of the mirror, nervousness building up in her stomach. She felt sick. Mei stood behind her, pinning her hair up with diamond pins, and adding the veil to her hair. Mei was in the dress Haruhi had originally chosen, the flowing ice blue fabric down to the sapphire blue at her feet.

"Calm down Haruhi!" Mei exclaimed, giving her a light smack on the head.

Ranka shook his head, "Haruhi, it's just Tamaki. How nervous can you be?"

"Very! What if I'm not what he's expecting?" She panicked, standing up, her breathing erratic. A knock on the door sky-rocketed her nerves.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru's voice floated from the other side of the door.

"Let him in!" She managed, "And both of you leave!" She let Hikaru in and pushed her father, along with Mei out.

The auburn haired man entered the room, a slight frown on his lips. "What's wrong?"

"What if he doesn't want me?" She whispered, being completely selfish because she knew how he felt about her.

"Are you crazy? Tono's an idiot but not stupid enough to not notice how beautiful you are." Haruhi couldn't help it, she blushed.

She gave him a grateful, dainty smile, "Thank you, Hikaru." Hesitantly, she reached over and gave him a hug.

"Haruhi, I shouldn't be saying this, but I have to." He held her tightly, "I love you. I love you so much I wished you would have chosen me over him. I wished you loved me back."

As she took in his words, she just spoke, "This isn't going to make anything easier, what I'm going to say next, but I must. I _do_ love you Hikaru, but I love Tamaki more. I am so sorry."

She felt a tremor go through his body, and it shook as he spoke, "I know, and it's okay." Haruhi didn't know who he was trying to convince.

**[-+-]**

Soon after he had spoken, he drew away from her, and gave her a sad smile, "I'll be going now." Once again, he stopped at the door, "You really are beautiful."

Hikaru went back to his spot behind Tamaki, well, behind Kaoru who was behind Kyoya. He closed his eyes, envisioning that this was his wedding to Haruhi, and that she was coming up the aisle for him.

The music began, and he opened his eyes. Haruhi was walking down the aisle, her hand in the crook of her father's arm. But she only had eyes for Tamaki. The wedding seemed to last for eternity, and the entire time it felt like someone had run Hikaru through with a white hot rod.

**[+=+]**

As the years went by, Haruhi and Tamaki were happy. They had many beautiful babies with each other and lived a wonderful life.

Hikaru eventually married, never stopping with loving Haruhi, but had found a special place in his heart for his wife. He only ended up fathering one child, one he loved dearly.

**[+-+]**

**[In the distant future…]**

Haruhi bowed her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. In all her years, never did she imagine she would outlive her husband, Tamaki. Now widowed and dressed in black, she stood over his open casket, touching his winkled—but still handsome—face. He had passed quietly, peacefully in the bed he shared with Haruhi.

All their friends and family were behind her, her children beside her, the grandchildren with her.

She had loved him, more then she loved anyone else. And she had never told him of that one night of unfaithfulness.

Once the funeral was over, Haruhi sat in the empty church, the pew cold from the fact she had no body heat left. Grey clouds tumbled across the sky, rain drops falling. It was only a matter of time before the thunder started.

Footsteps echoed around the church, and she didn't bother to look. She had a feeling she knew who it was.

He sat next to her, his face sullen, "Hello, Haruhi." He was just as handsome as Haruhi ever thought. Even though wrinkles marred his face and grey streaked his hair, he was the same gorgeous Hikaru she'd always known. Life was hard to him as well; years ago his wife had passed away from breast cancer, leaving him widowed too.

"Hikaru," Her voice broke, "life isn't fair is it?" She wiped at her cheeks roughly. She shouldn't cry. Tamaki was in a state of peace when he passed.

"No, it isn't." A wistful look was on his face as he responded. "Did you know, Haruhi, that I never stopped loving you? Even after I met my beloved, I still loved you. It kills me inside that your sad about Tamaki's passing. You should be happy, because he passed loving you."

Haruhi clenched her black dress in her fingers, "I know, but it's hard. Didn't you find it hard when your wife died?"

His expression changed, "Yes, but I knew she passed happily. I did love her. Just differently."

Haruhi gave him a complicated smile, "Differently? I've felt many types of love in my life. The love I had for Tamaki, affection for my children and grandchildren and a type of love for my father that is only family love. But you were always different."

"We shouldn't be talking about these things now though." Hikaru said, "You just lost Tamaki and you shouldn't be talking about how you feel about another man."

"You're right, Hikaru. We'll talk about this another day, when everything's been sorted out." She answered, rubbing her arm.

"In the future, do you think I'll have a chance?" He whispered, eyes drifting to the roof.

"You might." She told him seriously, and he patted her hand.

"Do you remember that night when I called you from the bar, drunk?" He asked suddenly, and she nodded, "You remember what happened after _that _right?"

"Yes." After they had slept together, Haruhi had brought him home and left him there, apologizing.

"I never said this, but I should have." He turned his face to her, a genuine smile on his lips.

"Thank you for carrying me home."

**So there you have it! The end of my little Haruhi/Hikaru ficlet. I hope you like it and that none of it was too boring! It's really open ended so you can decide for yourself if Haruhi eventually ends up with Hikaru or she stays faithful to Tamaki's memory. Leave me an insight to what you think happens in your review! Thanks so much for all the support! Xoxo ciao!**

**~Emerald~**


End file.
